Aphanizomenon Flos Aquae (AFA), which is one of the many types of blue-green algae, is found in abundance in Upper Klamath Lake in southern Oregon. It is one of the few edible microalgae, and it differs from other microalgae grown in ponds, such as Spirulina and Chlorella, insofar as it grows wild in an optimal environment which allows it to develop a truly remarkable nutritional profile, including a wide range of vitamins and organic minerals, proteins and aminoacids, Omega 3 fatty acids. It is also known to contain a certain number of nutrients endowed with antioxidant properties, such as chlorophyll and carotenes. Various studies in the last few years have shown significant antioxidant and antinflammatory properties possessed by the phycocyanins of the blue-green microalga Spirulina; more recently, the in vitro antioxidant properties of a crude extract of AFA have been reported (Benedetti S., Scoglio S., Canestrari F., et al., Antioxidant properties of a novel phycocyanin extract from the blue-green alga Aphanizomenon Flos Aquae, in Life Sciences, 75 (2004): 2353-2362).